jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelpet Sunshine
is the third ''Jewelpet anime series created by Sanrio, and animated by Studio Comet. It is preceded by Jewelpet Twinkle☆ and succeeded by Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!. It is directed by Takayuki Inagaki. It aired from April 9th, 2011 to March 31st, 2012. It has a total of 52 episodes. Synopsis This series focuses on Ruby and Kanon Mizushiro, two roommates who hate each other, during a semester at Sunshine Academy. They are part of the outcast class, the Plum Class, who have many hilarious adventures, and tests as they strive to graduate. Characters Humans *Kanon Mizushiro *Komachi Saotome *Kaede Kikuchi *Hinata Asaka *Shouko Aizawa *Mikage Shiraishi *Masago Kuroda *Jill Konia Jewelpets *Ruby *Sapphie *Garnet *Peridot *Labra *Angela *Titana *Sango *Jasper *Charotte *Rald *Tour *Granite (debuts in the final episode as Mikage's Jewelpet form) Non-Jewelpets *Teacher Iruka *Gakuto Waniyama *Ennosuke Nishigori *Yaginuma Episode List International Broadcast It was first aired on TVB Jade in Hong Kong, China on July 4, 2012, 4 months after it ended in Japan. In 2013, the anime broadcasted in Portugal's Canal Panda on New Year's day, then in South Korea's Daekyo Kids TV and KBS Kids on June 19 and finally in Hong Kong's TVB Kids on September 12. In Thailand, it aired on True Spark, though the year of its broadcast is unknown. Gallery 6duwb5.jpg|An opening scene. JewelpetSunshine30.jpg|Ruby being chased by her friends. tumblr_nsv4m8g2Lb1rsghfro1_500.gif|Angela throwing her pillow to Labra.(Animated) 1312591702945.jpg|Hinata & the obesed Jewelpets! 6b74d0cdddb104b94ac832ebc42d13d5.jpg|Nemoto-chan flying in the sky with Nephrite, Diana, Opal, and Sango. Jewel Rangers 1.jpg|The team "K.G.B." Screenshot 20180715-212657 AnimeDLR.jpg|Obesed Jewelpets. PlumClassPicture.jpg|End-year picture of the Plum class. KomachiSaotome Concept Art.png KanonMizushiro and HinataAsaka Concept Art.png E7Cy9qHnuVtmCB8xhlNIRpPYWBA@550x377.jpg E3K ONBvO2u6YU2ReQ jPKHvCrU@550x377.jpg Trivia *All episode names have the word "Yay!" at the end of the title. *This is the second series to appeal outside the target demographic, the first one being Jewelpet Twinkle☆. *This is the first and only series where Ruby and her human partner do not get along with each other. It is also the first series where Sapphie and Garnet do not have a human partner. *This anime is known for its slapstick humor and it's considered as a parody anime, much like "Gintama" and "Cromartie High School". **It's also known for referencing pop-culture from anime, manga, TV shows, and even movies. *This is the last Jewelpet anime to be composed by Shiro Hamaguchi, who would, later on, leave the staff during the production of Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! and went focusing on producing some music for the movie, ''One Piece Film: Z''. *The anime also used licensed songs in the episodes when they were broadcasted, but the Japanese DVD releases almost omitted all of those songs in the episodes (except a few ones), due to the licensing with the other companies. **The Japanese DVD releases were used for the dubbing in which they were strictly based-off. *From this season on, Portugal is the only European country left that are still airing new seasons, the same thing goes for some Asian countries like Hong Kong and South Korea. The rest of the countries just stopped broadcasting them, with France and Saudi Arabia stopping with Twinkle, while Italy, Philippines, Russia, and the Czech Republic broadcasted only the first series. Videos 【HD】ジュエルペット サンシャイン OP 1 Jewelpet Sunshine OP 1|Opening #1. Jewelpet Sunshine OP 2-0|Openign #2. 【HD】ジュエルペット サンシャイン ED Jewelpet Sunshine ED|Ending. Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Seasons Category:Series page